costume party!
by grungekitty
Summary: so this was a little game, go in to see more about that. anyway, evil dolphin, bunny ears, a dirt bike, a crazy moment from Gibson, and much more! Nova get's tied up, Jinmay does make up, and Gibson's bout to throw up! I just wrote that little poem :D so get ready to laugh!


**alrighty then**

**me and Cherry Blossom0127 are playing a little game**

**we gave each other a list, and we both have to write stories that include EVERYTHING on the list**

**this is mine :)**

***contains swearing at the end! I censored it, and I wouldn't use it if I could, but I had to, it's not like I could...ah you'll see what I mean, BUT IT'S ALL CENSORED!***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"SPRX? what are you doing?" Gibson asked, a little concerned

"Um...riding this dirt bike down this ramp Otto made that starts at the top of the robot and hoping I can make it over the lake?" SPRX said

"WHAT...YOU'RE...WHY?" Gibson screamed in confusion

"Ummm..."

Gibson was still stunned at the stupidity of this action

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME! VIVA LA RESISTANCE!" SPRX yelled as he launched himself

"SPRX, THAT DOESN'T EVEN APPLY HERE!" Gibson yelled

"WHOOOOOAAA! OH ####! OH ####!" SPRX screamed as he realized that he wasn't going to clear the lake

"YOU HAVE A JET PACK!" Gibson yelled

Then SPRX used said jet pack and flew back to the robot, as SPRX arrived, Gibson saw an explosion from where the dirt bike landed

His mouth opened, so many questions

"Otto's idea, don't ask" SPRX said as he left in a hurry

"aauuu" was all Gibson could get out

...

Jinmay and Nova were walking back to the robot, with ice cream cones in hand

two scoop, vanilla, with rainbow sprinkles, of course! **(;D Cherry Blossom0127 should understand XD -grungekitty)**

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Nova screamed as a grey blur rushed passed her

"It's just a cat" Jinmay laughed

"Well it surprised me" Nova said

then they both laughed

then the kitty dropped something at their feet.

"HEY! I have an idea" Jinmay said with an evil grin as she picked it up

"wha- ACK!" Nova said as she was suddenly being dragged

...

"AND THEN IT _BLEW UP_!" Gibson yelled as he finished explaining what SPRX had done to Antauri and Chiro

"sounds awesome!" Chiro said

"sounds reckless" Antauri corrected

"Oh yeah, I was going to say that, totally, and I bet it didn't look half as cool as it sounded, and you know it probably wasn't that insanely fun and- _opff_" Chiro said as he was elbowed "Right, reckless, just reckless"

Chiro was rubbing his arm now

"GUYS!" Jinmay yelled as she ran down the hall

"hi Jinmay...why do you have bunny ears on?" Chiro said as his girlfriend walked in, holding some piece of paper.

"What's that in your hand?" He asked, getting up

Jinmay giggled

"the answer to your first question" She said as she shoved the flyer in his face

"A costume party?" Chiro asked

"We're going!" Jinmay declared

"Ok bu-" Chiro started

"My costumes not done yet, I'm a little '_preoccupied_', but it's gonna be _so_ worth it! anyway, I'm gonna be a bunny, hmm your costume should go with mine..." Jinmay cut in with

"Wha-" Chiro tried

"I'VE GOT IT!" Jinmay yelled, interrupting again "ZORRO!"

**(Don't ask! there IS a connection, but it's a long story :/ -grungekitty)**

"Who the he-" Chiro yelled before being pulled toward his own closest

Jinmay grabbed one of Chiro's old torn Scarves

"Perfect" Jinmay smiled as she put the scarf around Chiro's head, the two holes lined up perfectly with his eyes

"Now we just need to dye this black..." Jinmay said as she ran around frantically

when Jinmay got into something, she got_ into _it!

...

"It blew up? Well that's not good" Otto said as him and SPRX walked down the hall

"Well Gibs Knows that _you_ made it combustible, so we're _both_ in for it" SPRX said

_"MRRGH!"_

"what was that?" Otto asked

_thud!_

"It's coming from Nova's room" SPRX said as he ran toward it, but was stopped by Jinmay

"I need to work on you two now!" She said

"Umm what?" Otto asked

then him and SPRX noticed their teammates

Chiro was in all black, with a cape, a mask, and a sword

Antauri covered in shiny metal armor, with his own sword, and a horse stick

and Gibson in a shiny outfit with antennas on his head and a belt with a bunch of gadgets

"what...is...WHAT?" SPRX yelled

"we're all going to a costume party" Chiro pouted while fidgeting with his cape

"And I know exactly what to do with you two!" Jinmay said while dragging them

later Otto came out in a jumpsuit and a helmet

"Ladys and gentlemen, I give you Otto the racer car driver!" Jinmay yelled

"Speaking of lady's, where's Nova?" SPRX asked

"I actually need to talk to you about that" Jinmay smiled as she took the last undressed member of the monkey team

...

Nova had been waiting in her room for 20 minutes while Jinmay got a "_surprise_" for her

next thing Nova knew, she was being forced on the ground

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed in protest

"Just sit still Nova, It'll be over quick"

"NO! GET OFF ME!" She yelled as she kept trying to free herself

now Nova was gagged and tied up in her own room, part of her wanted someone to notice that she was missing and rescue her, but another part of her didn't want any of her friends to see her like this.

the Nova's attacker came back

"Make-up time!" Jinmay squealed, now in a full bunny costume instead of just the ears like she had earlier

she removed Nova's gag

"NO! NEVER!" Nova screamed

"Please?" Jinmay tried

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"It's fun"

then after _**A LOT**_ of force, Nova's costume was done.

"Can you say 'yee-haw' or what?" Jinmay smiled

"I'm taking this off!" Nova said, now dressed as a cowgirl

"No you won't" Jinmay said

"And what's stopping me?" Nova said

"the fact that my eyes double as cameras" Jinmay smiled

"I'd rather a picture get out than actually going out in this" Nova said as she reached for a rag

then Jinmay played only 3 seconds of film and Nova immediately stopped

"You wouldn't!" She screamed

"You so much smug that make-up and I'm showing him!" Jinmay threatened

"Fine" Nova pouted

...

SPRX was waiting with the other team members for Jinmay the bunny to come back with Nova

SPRX readjusted his hat

then the girls walked in, Jinmay had told SPRX of her plan, but he was still shocked to see Nova in a cowgirl outfit to match his cowboy outfit.

"You did NOT say I was going to be matching him!" Nova said

"Must of slipped my mind" Jinmay giggled as she bounced up to Chiro "Let's go"

...

music was loud. people where everywhere.

Jinmay and Chiro where explaining their costumes to another couple dressed as an angle an devil **(dear Cherry, THERE! XD -grungekitty)**

Antauri was trying to help a princess sooth some girl dressed as a ballerina whose boyfriend apparently just broke up with her.

Otto was talking to fangirls

Gibson was trying to stay out of the way, just eating a blue cupcake

and SPRX and Nova were left coupled together

Taylor Swift started playing **(I figured it needed to be somewhat country sense they **_**ARE **_**dressed as cow...people? and she's the only country I really like, and all of her songs are sweet. So ... :P! and this was just the first one I found, it's really not THAT important ok? -grungekitty)**

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
__Left a small town, never looked back_

"care to dance?" SPRX asked

"sure" Nova said, wait...WHAT? WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY? NO! NO! NOOO! ABORT ABORT! too late, they were on the dance floor

"well ####!" Nova thought as she took SPRX's hand

then the courses began

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
__You put your arm around me for the first time.  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

SPRX was actually pretty light on his feet.

Nova let her self get lost in the moment

"for a second, just for a second" she told herself as she rocked in time with SPRX

_But we got bills to pay,  
__We got nothing figured out,  
__When it was hard to take,  
__Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
__You put your arm around me for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
__You saw me start to believe for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing_-

then the music stopped

confused mummers started up

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice said through the speakers

everyone covered their ears, except SPRX, he used his hands to cover Nova's ears

"What is he doing?" Nova thought

then Nova felt something grab her feet, she opened her eyes, everyone was being held down by black claws coming out of the ground

"And now I have captured the hyper force!" the voice said as a ..._dolphin _walked out on it's tail

"and you are?" Chiro asked

"Dr. Deo" he smiled

"well? what? you got us, now what?" SPRX said

"I take over Suggazoom!"

everyone just stayed where the were, no one said a thing

"you see" Dr. Deo said as he ..._walked_?... around "My plan was simple, and I would like to thank my cat, Jep-Jep, for giving you the flyer to this little, _party_, and your friend"

he pointed to Gibson, who looked like he was about to be sick

"unknowingly he consumed my '_super crazy twinkle dolphin sparkle spice _', patine pending, I'm not really sure what it'll do though, it needed tested, I'm hoping it will make him my mindless slave, but his head _might_ explode" he said a little uncertain of himself "my plan was brilliant! all I needed was to ge- AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dr. Deo had walked a little too close to Otto and faced his saws

then the claws let everyone go

"that was easy" Chiro said

"What happened?" Jinmay said as she got back from the bathroom (don't ask what a robot needed the bathroom for)

"Nothing" Chiro said as Dr. Deo, who was just injured, was taken off to prison, (he'll live BTW!)

"Is Gibson OK?" Nova asked

"Gibson?" SPRX asked

"NEVER BETTER! LET'S GET THIS PARTY PUMPN'!" Gibson yelled as he jumped on a table

"Um...is he gonna be like this _forever_?" Chiro asked

"I'm pretty sure it'll wear off" Antauri smiled

Gibson now took his antennas off and when to go start the music

"WHOOOOOOAAAA!" he yelled

everyone laughed, and Jinmay took video

then the LMFAO stared to play

"oh no! tell me his not!" Nova laughed

then Gibson started to sing **(I don't normally like to swear in my stories but I wanted to find the most un-Gibson song in existence, It took me half an hour, but I think I did good, seriously, Could you picture Gibson singing this? EVER? LOL XD -grungekitty)**

"_Sorry for party rocking!_"

"I think he is!" Otto yelled

"_tell me_ your filming!" SPRX laughed

"I started filming 2 minutes ago!" Jinmay smiled

"_Yo, I be up in party looking for a hottie to bone  
__I got a drink in my hand and they just called buffalo  
__Poppin' bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P.  
__All the girls make out for the whole d### club to see_

_Let's go_

_People always say that my music's loud  
__Sorry for party rocking!_

_Neighbors complain saying turn it down!  
__Sorry for party rocking!_

_Haters don't like we got the spotlight  
__Sorry for party rocking!_

_When they talk s###, we just be like  
__Sorry for party rocking!_"

nobody knew what was worse, Gibson's singing, the fact he _was_ singing, the content he was singing, or his dance moves.

"_We don't got no manners hanging off the rafters  
__Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't out last us._"

not one monkey team member kept their cool!

NOT EVEN ANTAURI!

he was on the floor ...well.. "LMAFO"-ing

Jinmay had another camera on Antauri, you wouldn't guess it, but she was the queen of blackmail

but she swore she saw Antauri REALLY lose it when Gibson started rapping

somehow Gibson saying the word "booty" was too much

"_People always say that my music's loud  
__Sorry for party rocking!_

_Neighbors complain saying turn it down!  
__Sorry for party rocking!_

_Haters don't like we got the spotlight  
__Sorry for party rocking!_

_When they talk s###, we just be like  
__Sorry for party rocking!_"

Gibson dropped the mic, gangster style, struck a pose, and walked off stage

"I'm taking some of those cupcake!" SPRX said as he ran for the snack table

No one heard him over the laughing

"And that kids, is why you don't eat strange blue cupcakes!" Nova laughed

...

Gibson woke up to music playing, all her remembered from last night was some evil costume party and feeling sick, he must have gone home.

Gibson heard laughing and walked out to the main room where everyone was watching a video that was blaring music

"_Sorry for party rocking!_"

* * *

**THERE!**

**for the record**

**my list included "**Crazy moment from Gibson!**" and when you say the word "crazy"**

**I hold nothing back**

**I'm kinda proud of myself for finding such an "un-Gibson" song**

**and I cut out the more vulgar parts**

**but I got everything on the list so**

**:)**

**can't wait to see cherry's 'U'**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
